My New Life In Peach Creek
by bramblemask1234
Summary: A girl named Rylee moves to Peach Creek, but after she befriends the eds and everyone in Peach Creek turns against her, how will her life change?


Chapter 1

(A.N sorry about the long chapters, i dont know where to stop. ;P Also... If you don't like the begining chapters keep reading it gets better. And sorry bout all the cussing.)

I sighed, my new house in Peach Creek was big and blue, it kinda lurched over you, and its quite scary, I ran upstairs and chose the bigest room in the house before my mom did. "RYLEE!" she yelled "come grab your stuff!" I sighed, she was going on a work trip and then a vacation and she was also gonna stay at my grandparents for a month so I was going to have the house to my self, I looked at a photo of myself, I have green eyes with a little bit of yellow that leads to blue. My hair is a dark blond with some light blond in it. I'm 14, but sometimes I feel like i'm 10000000000. I sighed. Five hours later i had finnaly finnished un packing and i was tierd. Tommorow i meet the neighbors.

Chapter 2

(by the way, they're all 14... Not Sarah... Or Jimmy... But the rest! I think...)

I yawned and checked the clock, it was 9:45 a.m and the kids were all over the streets i quickly got dressed in my baggy navy blue sweatshit and threw on my dark blue jeans. Then brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, grabed an apple, threw on my shoes, and ran outside. The second i got out there i saw a small red headed girl with a little gay looking boy, or was it a little ugly girl? I continued to look, i saw a jocky kid, a blond, a kid with a goat, a kid playing with a board, and a stand, with three kids. I chose to look closer the sighn said, fourtion booth, I threw a dollar in even though it only said a quarter I put my hand in the booth and a short kid picked it up and said, "you will meet someone new." I growled and walked behind the booth, tapped him on the sholder. "Sir?" He turned around, "what do you want!" "Ummm whats your name? I'm new in the neighborhood." He suddenly shook my hand and said, "nice to meet you i'm Eddy and this is Ed." he said pointing to a tall yellow kid who smiled weirdly and said "gravy." "And this is Edd." He said pointing to a smaller kid with a weird black hat who smiled and waved meekly and said "hello" but he was cut off by Eddy when he said "who are you?" I gave a small smile and said "i'm Rylee, nice to meet ya." "Did you hear that?" Ed asked. "Hear what?" Eddy said more alarmed. suddenly some girls popped out the bushes a small bucktoothed blond one went for Ed a red curly haired one went for Eddy and a smaller blue haird one went for Edd. "Wait, what the fuck is happening?" I said as the girls started kissing the guys against their will. "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" they continued to ignore me so i shoved the blond one off Ed and then shoved the red head off Eddy and shoved the blue one off Edd. They stood up and the blond girl punched me in the jaw i rubed my jaw, "that bitch!" I punched her as hard as i could in the eye and the ribs. She fell to the ground and stayed down. Then the blue one can up and told the red one to bring the yellow one home, then she looked at Edd and said "dont worry honey I'll stop her, then we can be together!" She quickly pounced at me and i pounced back and we instantly started punching, kicking, biting, clawing, and well it was something you wouldnt want to be stuck in. And she limped away. "Well boys, who are they?" The guys continued to stare, in fact everyone was staring. "Umm is everyone OK?" The kid with the board said, "you, y-y-yo-you fought and won two Kankers." "Sooo" i said confusedly, "who are they?" i asked. The board boy said, "the girl with red hair is the leader and her name is Lee, the girl with the blue hair is Marie, and the yellow haired girl is May." The jocky kid spoke up, "while were introducing people, the girl with the red hair over there with the dolls is Sarah, the kid with her is Jimmy, the kid with the goat is Rolf, the pretty girl with the blond hair is Nazz, the kid with the wood is Jonny, and the wood is called Plank and i'm Kevin. I'm assuming you already know the Eds, and you are?" He arched his eyebrow, and i muttered "Rylee." "Rylee?" he asked. "Ya my names Rylee! Got a problem!" I balled my fist at Kevin. Edd and Ed grabed my arms and I alowed them to drag me to Edd's garage. Ed and Edd straped me into a chair and shined a bright light into my eyes, "tell us why you saved us from the Kankers!" I sighed, "I did it because," I looked at the floor shamefuly, "I did it because. Well i've read things. And well... If I had left you with them." I grabed Edd with my leg and pulled him in and whispered in his ear things that maked him shudder and his eyes look bigger than the ocean.

Chapter 3

After that encounter the eds treated me like one of their own. In fact, I enjoyed it. I was pulled out of my tangled thoughts by Ed giving me a bone crushing hug. "Ed! Get off my bed!" I yelled playfuly so I didn't hurt his feelings. He dropped me gently on my bed. "OK." He gave me that big dumb smile he always gives to people. I let out a sigh. "Thank you Ed." I managed to say as I fell to my bed. "hey Ed?" Ed looked up. "yes Rylee?" I smiled. "where are Edd and Eddy?" Ed looked up "Kevin took them so he could talk to them." Ed said like it was no biggy. I looked up alarmedly "WHAT! I'll be back Ed." that was all I said before leaving Ed to go and find Ed and Eddy. (re-wind to Edds mind to eating breakfast that morning.) I was finnishing up my toast as i put my dishes in the sink for later. Just then Eddy rang my doorbell. DING! DING! DONG! DING! I ran to answer the door and the second I opened it Eddy said, "hi sockhead lets go get Rylee so we can start scaming, I grabed lumpy, soo lets go!" we started walking to Rylees house when suddenly Kevin grabed me from behind and dragged me backwards tourds his shed and i maniged to tell Ed to tell Rylee before i was shoved into the shed with Eddy by my side.

Chapter 4

Me and Ed raced down the street, i continued to franticly think of ways to save Edd and Eddy. Suddenly I ran strait into Kevin! "shit" i muttered silently under my breath. Kevin smirked, "Hey Rylee?" he rubbed the back of his neck. "will you go on a date with me?" i searched my mind for a way to say no. I grinned slightly "have you seen Edd and Ed?" Kevin nodded quickly. "their talking to Rolf." he smirked. I let out a large sigh. "can I talk to Edd and Eddy?" he shrugged. "follow me." I kept a fair pace behind him and he escorted me to his shed. I ran over my plan one more time inside my head. First I would hugg the two Eds then I would smile and wink at Kevin, than i'd kick his balls and have the eds and I escape.

Chapter 5

We had finnaly reached the shed but Ed stayed outside to play with the chicken and eat gravy and the buttered toast that just so happened to be there. When I entered the shed I was shocked, it was like a classroom was taken out of a school and thrown into Kevins shed. I looked into the corner and saw five lockers, and they read, "Eddy, Edd, Kevin, Nazz and i got a sick feeling in my stomach when I saw my name on the last locker. Nazz entered the room, all she was wearing was a short skirt that showed off half her butt and a shirt that was clear and skin tight. Then Eddy entered, all he was wearing was his boxers, same with Kevin when he exsited and Edd too exsept he still had his hat on. Kevin grabed me and Nazz grabed the same outfit she was wearing out of my locker and Kevin shoved me into the small closet. I looked at the clothing, it would definetly never hold my boobs, it also was too sick and sexual for my likeing. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but i was going to find out.

Chapter 6

I pounded on the closet door, Kevin had locked it. I growled when Kevin once again yelled, "put it on and you can come out!" and once again I replyed, "never you fucking sick perverts!" and then i'd pound again and so on. After five minutes of pounding i sunk to the bottom of the door in defeat. They were never going to let me out of this tiny closet, i pounded once more on the door and said, "fine." i pulled on the slutty outfit and told him to open it. When Kevin opened the door everyones jaw dropped, I knew why they were shocked, I had a bellybutton pircing and some tatoos. Keven started reading the tatoo on my leg that was a golden snich that said Always in galifrayin, Nazz read the tatoo on my lower back of a bloody knife that said live or i'll live for both of us, Eddy read the tatoo of the tardis that said all of the ninth, tenth, elevinth, and twelth doctors quotes on my upper back, and Edd kept staring at the belly ring of a dream catcher. "I know this looks bad, but I told you I didn't want to." They continued staring. Finaly Nazz spoke up, "hello Rylee, i'm betting you want some answers, correct?" I nodded, "I was wondering what the hells going on." Nazz smiled, "we're going to play school, and i'm the teacher. And your the students, so sit!" We all sat. Kevin sat in dead senter front, I sat in the farthest corner in the back, Eddy sat in the middle of the classroom, and Edd sat next to me. Nazz started talking, "hello class, today we are going to have some partner time, you'll all be partners with the closest person to you. So we have Kevin and Eddy, and Rylee and Edd..." I raised my hand. Nazz ignored me. I growled, "why?" she glared in my direction, "because, Rylee! I want this and I got it!" I hated the way she sounded when she spat out my name like it was cursed and her snobby tone made it horrible to listen to. I glared back while Nazz gave Eddy and I five piecs of gum each, I held the gum, it was watermellon. I hate watemellon. Nazz gave a small cough before saying, "take one pice of gum and put it in your mouth." I poped the gum in my mouth. "Step two, kiss your partner and try not to stop kissing while passing the gum." Nazz said with a small grin. Edd blushed and whispered in my ear, "she whips you hard if you dont obay, and I bruse badly..." I let out a small groan of protest and started kissing him and I passed the gum without even the slightest problem, not counting the fact that I was kissing Edd and that I was sorta enjoying him. Nazz spoke up, "good job Redd team, OK job team Keddy, next I need the girl to put the gum in the crack in her breasts an.." I cut her short, "Wait WHAT!" did she just tell me she wanted me to allow Edd to eat gum out of my breasts! I sighed in defeat amd stuck the gum in there, while Eddy put on fake boobs and did the same. Nazz smiled, "now Kevin and Edd, get the gum." Edd looked up and me and mouthed, "i'm sorry" before stuffing his face in my breasts and attempting to get the gum with his toung. When that was doneI could tell that the gum tricks were going to get worse and worse.

Chapter 7

I growled, the only reson I hadn't left a long time ago is because I was so bare. I had only been here for two weeks and I didn't wanna put a bad impression on myself, but if I was in my old neighborhood I would of left a long time ago, nomatter what I was wearing. Nazz slaped a ruler on my desk so I looked up, "Rylee! Pay attention, or you'll suffer the consecess." I looked up innocently and said, "I am listening." she rolled her eyes and said, "OK, if you were listening than tell me everything I said word for word." I sighed, "Good job team Redd and great job team Keddy, next you have to give the gum to your partner and let him decide what you do, and it cant be something like pass the gum in your hands, something crazy! And go!" Nazz nodded correct, go on, I handed Edd the gum and sighed, "hey Edd, can I get the gum that I passed you back?" Edd looked up from his gum, "y-y-you wanna kiss me, again!" he gulped and fideled with his collar. I shook my head and said, "just hand me it." He pulled a wad of gum out his mouth gave it me just as he managed to stick the gum I gave him on his neck and told me I had to recive it, as sexualy I could manage. Nazz spoke up and said, "you will demistate in front of the class, team Redd will start." We walked up to the front of the class and I leaned in and whistpered into Edds ear purpously making my breath heavy and hot, "you've been a very bad boy. Very, very bad." Then I kissed Edd, first on the lips, then on the cheek, then I made my way down his neck and took the gum off his collar bone and I looked into his eyes and kissed him one more time before backing off. I looked around the room, Nazz was licking her lips, Eddy was drooling a bit, Kevin was hiding his crotch, and Edd slowly raised his hand and felt his neck. I looked at his neck as Nazz raised a miorr I realised I gave him a small hicky! He held his hand over the spot as he tryed to hide it. I blushed and whisperd sorry while Eddy and Kevin went to the front. He whispered, "we'll talk in a minute." I looked up to the front and gaged as Eddy and Kevin started going all over each other. Passing the gum onto everywere and I saw Nazz gag a little too. When they were done Nazz handed me and Edd some glasses and she flashed a light. I suddenly understood, Nazz was erasing Eddy and Kevins memorys so they didn't go at each other like that infront of other people, and I assumed that she gave the memorys back by using some sort of reverse thingy. Nazz handed me my clothes and she handed Edd his and shoved us into the closet, now that Edd was in the closet, it was so cramped that we were lightly touching. I pulled off the shirt and fiddled around with my clothes and started to pull out a black bra when Edd started staring at my wallet, "Rylee? May I see your wallet?" I glanced up and tossed it at him. By now we were both fully clothed, Edd opened my wallet and looked at the picture inside. The picture was of me with a cute blond haired boy with some spikes at the tip. He also had his arm around me, and we were smiling and laughing. Edd looked at me and touched his neck again, then he touched the guys face before saying, "Y-y-y-you." then a hurt look filled his face as he tossed me my wallet and ran away. Tears streaming down his face.

Chapter 8

I knew why he was so hurt, it had been an hour since me and Edd had last spoken and I know why. The picture of me and Jack would of hurt any boy who was into me. Before I moved to Peach Creek, I was neighbors with him, we had known each other since pre-school. And I will admit we did date, but when we found out I was moving we got into an arguement. It was about Kim. Kim was a black haired girl who was a complete snob who dated everyones boyfriend, but left them once the guy and his girlfriend broke up. One day I saw them and they were inches away from kissing, so we argued and it ended with me saying, "apparently everyone is right, love. Never. Lasts." he reached out to stop me, and I threw the ring he gave me on our four year anerversary on the table and left. I fiddled with the ring on my middle finger and sighed, the day we were leaving he put the ring in a box with a card telling be his regrets and all I had given him back the very next day, was a single scrap of paper with a lip mark on it and three simple words, "I forgive you." He hasn't sent me any letters since but I don't care. I sighed I wish Edd hadn't ran off, he didn't even let me explain. Suddenly it hit me, I never let Jack explain. I pulled out some paper and started writing all my regrets, and I would send it in the morning.

Chapter 9

(Edd the next morning)

I managed to open my red puffy eyes, as I blinked and memorys came flooding back to me. I remembered when Rylee was kissing me and me, starting to fall inlove, I remember being in the closet with Rylee and seeing some picture poking out and asking to see it, I remember seeing the picture and seeing how happy she was, I remembered my heart being crushed, I remembered almost asking if he was her boyfriend, and knowing that only a dim wited numbskull wouldn't know the truth, I also remembered crying as I ran away and continuing till midnight. I sighed, Rylee was so beautiful, funny, cool, kind, brave, strong, amazing, and heart breaking. but I'm a nerd and a clean freak who's got nothing going for him. I pulled on my usual clothes, made my bed, brushed my teeth, and pulled on my hat, then I went outside and to my despair ran right into Rylee.

Chapter 10

(Rylees view)

I whinced, Edd ran right into me and we bonked heads, Edd looked at his feet and I looked over my sholder. Edd sighed and lightly put a hand on my sholder and lightly moved me to the side. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. I walked to Eddy's house were the ed's were meeting. When I entered, I saw Edd on Eddys bed, crying. The second he saw me he covered himself and crawled out the window. I felt my heart being broken into a million pices. My head sunk down and as Ed walked in I put my hands in my pocets and I walked away.

Chapter 11

(Eddys view from the same day)

I yawned and got ready as quickly as possible, after I ate I went and grabed Ed, me and Ed ran down the street and told Edd and Rylee. When that was done, me and Ed ran back to my place to wait. I smiled as Edd walked in. "Eddy? Can I have your advice?" Edd asked. "Sure Sockhead." I replyed. Edd looked down and a tear ran down his cheek. "Yesterday I found out Rylee had a boyfriend," Edd sobed and the more he talked the more the smile was wiped off my face. "I thought she loved me, that we were ment to be. But then I saw the picture and and now i'm so confused and sad. What should I do?" Edd managed to choke out before crying more. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "listen, I know you. Your smart, and you'll figure it out. Just don't be acward." Just then, Rylee walked in and saw Edd crying. Edd looked away and climed away. The look on Rylee's face was so heartbreaking that I almost cryed. And when Ed came into the room, she left.

Chapter 12

(Rylee again)

I stared at the sidewalk the whole way home. Edd, all I could think about, then images of Jack started blending in and I ran into my house I felt tears running down my face. Why was life so hard? I cryed till I had to eat, when I was done cooking some pizza I glanced at the mirrior, my eyes were a bit red and I looked terrible, I went and splashed some water on my face. Just as I started looking decent, the doorbell rang. I inhailed and went to answer it. I opened the door and smiled at Ed and wiped away a tear with my sleeve. "Come in Ed. I wont bite." Ed walked in as I chuckled and another tear ran down my face. "Are you OK?" Ed asked, "of course." I replyed. We sat down on my couch, Ed tilted his head slightly and had this unsure look on his face and he patted me on the leg as he said, "you can tell your good friend Ed." He gave me a reassuring look and I burst into tears and blurted out, "Edd and I were almost together like dating and he saw a picture of my ex-boyfriend Jack and he must of thought that i'm dating him, and everything has been so weird between us and i've been so hurt and especialy when he went away at the meeting and I cryed my eyes out now I don't know how to fix everything and keep Edd and Eddy and you. I'm afraid that Edd and Eddy will turn on me and you'll follow. I'm afraid i'll be left alone again, that i'll lose you guys." By now tears were flowing like a river. Ed had a stern frown on his face. Suddenly Ed's face lit up, "I've got an idea! I'll be back, bye!" Just as he finnished his sentince he ran off.

Chapter 13

(Edd view from crawling out the window.)

Rylee had just seen me crying! Tears were still running down my face and I felt like I was dieing inside. I glanced accross the street and saw a dark blob that was problay Rylee. I thought about the picture again, and more salty tears ran down my face and the more I thought about Rylee, the more pain I felt. When I got home I layed on my couch and cryed, I layed there sobing till I heard the doorbell. I went to answer the door, when I opened it, I saw Eddy. Eddy looked at me wide eyed, "You look terrible!" Eddy said before adding, "Are you OK?" I forced a smile, "come in." I sounded a bit sadder than I entended to sound. Eddy frowned, "Edd, I came to talk about Rylee. You need to talk to her, you've been miserable since your last talk with her!." I glared at Eddy and cautiously sat down next to him, I sobed, "i'm so confused. She seems like she loves me, but then she has a boyfriend, and it's driving me crazy why I can't figure out why she's messing with my head!" A confused look filled Eddy's face but he said nothing, we sat in the silence for what felt like forever. Untill I heard knocking on the door, I dabbed my eyes with a napkin and opened the door. Ed came barging in screaming at the top of his lungs, "EDDY! I'VE GOT THE MOST PERFECT PLAN EVER! EDDY!" Eddy came running up to Ed and they ran outside and away to Eddy's house, leaving me alone, crying even harder than before.

Chapter 14

(Ed's view after getting Eddy.)

We ran all the way to Eddy's house and when we finnaly got there we were both panting, "Ed what did you figure out?" Eddy asked impaitantly, "So turns out, the reson Rylee and Edd are so sad is because Edd saw a picture of Jack, Rylee's ex-boyfriend and thought that Rylee and Jack were still dating after Rylee and Edd were seconds away from being a couple. And things have been accward between them since." when I was done talking Eddy just sat there and gaped. I shook my hand infront of his face untill he finally swated my hand away, "Ed! We need to get them talking again, and i've got the perfect plan." Eddy smiled evily and rubed his hands together before saying, "Ed, get Rylee, i'll Edd. Get her to look nice, if we get lucky she wont look like Edd, then meet me at the place. I'll see you soon." He smirked and ran off to get Edd while I started to run out to get Rylee. When I got there, I didn't even need to knock because Rylee was sitting in the door frame crying. I tapped her arm and said a quick hi. She glanced up at me and muttered something under her breath. I smiled and grabed her arm and picked her up. "Rylee, go clean yourself up, i'm gonna help you feel better." Ed said with a smirk, "oh... I'm sorry Ed, but i'm not intrested in dating you... Sorry." Rylee frowned. I shook my hands and said, "Oh, I don't want to date you, its a suprise. Hurry up." I said trying to get Rylee to pick up the pace. Five minutes later, Rylee didn't look like it's the end of the world, now she looked happy, and decent. Not make-up decent, but not-bawling-my-eyes-out decent. I smiled and we ran off.

Chapter 15

(Eddy's view knocking on Edd's door.)

I rang the doorbell about a million times before Edd answered the door. He looked five times worse than last time I saw him. "Edd, hurry! Get dressed, clean up! NOW" Edd stood there for a second before walking up the stairs. I could hear the water running from the doorway. Then the shuffling of feet, and silence, till I saw him at the top of the stairs. His eyes still were a bit red, but better now that he had stopped crying. He was wearing his average clothes. And we set off. I ran to the woods, Edd folowing close behind. When I reached my older brother's cabin. We ran inside, Ed and Rylee were already here. Rylee was sitting on the black and red couch. I coughed and said, "Everyone! I'm gonna give you guys a tour of the cabin. Rylee glanced up and the tour began.

Chapter 16

(Edd's view starting the tour.)

Eddy was begining the tour, I almost cryed when we walked in and Rylee was laying on the Black and red couch. Eddy was just starting to exsplain that the T.V in the livingroom was like 40" or something, I glanced at Rylee, she was still sitting on the couch, she glanced in my direction and I quickly looked away and blushed. Then Eddy moved over to the tiger looking chair, he said that it wasn't real tiger. Then that the table inbetween the chair and the couch Rylee's laying on is made of oak, then the long glass table has no cracks. I saw Rylee roll her eyes, and I let out a small sigh, and thought about how beautiful her eyes looked in the moonlight. (I forgot to mention that it's night, I put in some hints... But its night.) I steped on my foot and scolded myself for thinking about her. Eddy started walking into the kitchen, it was pretty origional, no stove though, I shrugged. Then Eddy left the kitchen and went into the first room, it was definantly for a girl, but the bed was blue. I shrugged again. Eddy went into the next room, it was for sure a guys room. Eddy rushed us along to the bathroom, it looked really normal, but the towels and rugs were red. The last room was a greenhouse and it had some flowers in it. Rylee went with Ed to make some butterd toast. Eddy pulled out a pice of paper and asked me to sighn, the paper read, EDD AGREES TO STAY AT THE CABIN FOR THREE DAYS, EDD AGREES HE IS TO NOT LEAVE THE CABIN NOMATTER WHAT. EDD ALSO AGREES THAT HE WILL BE THE TESTER. I shrugged and sighed the paper, what harm could it do? But little did I know how wrong I was. (One more thing, I normaly don't do things like this. XD)

Chapter 17

(Back to Rylee after Edd sighns the papers.)

Me and Ed were eating the toast, and Ed shows me some papers, I read over them and scribbled down my name. I'm gonna stay here for 3 days! I smirked, when am I going to get my stuff? Ed handed me a black suitcase, I peered inside, there was my clothes! Ed gave me a smile and said, "Bye! Have a nice trip!" Then Ed and Eddy ran off leaving me alone with... Just then, Edd walked in! "EDD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He looked at me, "I ask the question of you." I glared at him and said, "I sighned the papers, i'm staying here for 3 days." Edd muttered a small me too. I walked into the livingroom and sat on the black/red couch again. Edd walked in and sat on the tiger looking chair. Me and Edd sat in total silence. Then Edd said, "Goodnight." I glanced at my clock. "It's only seven! How can you be going to sleep?! Kevin, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, and Jack never go to sleep that early!" He smiled. "Rylee, Rylee, Rylee. Won't you ever learn. I'm not Eddy, I don't yell out my problems. I'm not Ed, I don't just not care. I'm not Kevin, i'm not a jerk. I'm not Rolf, I don't fight for my respect. I'm not Jack, so don't try to make me someone I can't be!" His voice cracked and a few tears started forming in his eyes. He ran off to his room, leaving me with a broken heart. I dragged my feet to my room. And ploped down on the bed and slept.

(Meanwhile outside...)

Eddy slapped the back of Ed's head and he growled and they walked away, hands in pockets.

Chapter 18

(Edd the next morning!)

I rubbed my eyes, last night I had cryed till eight, then I passed out. I was hopeing today would be better. I walked out into the hallway, I stuck my head in Rylee's room. She looked weird, her hair was a mess, and she was in a tangle of blankets. She was wearing a tangtop and some big sweatpants. I smirked. I silently sliped into the kitchen and started cooking some toast in the toaster. Then I grabed some oatmeal and made two bowls. When I was done cooking, the table looked amazing! There was orange juice and oatmeal, and some toast. I smiled and walked into Rylee's room. I gentley sat on her bed and tapped her sholdure. She muttered something about pickels and then started sleeping again. I whispered into her ear, "Rylee! Rylee, wake up! The foods on the table! Get up." Then I shook her arm one more time just as she opened one of her eyes and squinted at me. "Wha... Edd? What are you? Oh. I'm up!" She opened her other eye and got up. She limped over to the door. And she looked so funny doing it. When we got to the kitchen she was smiling but trying not to. "You did this for me?" she said teasingly. I shook my head and said, "I was making some food, and figured I might as well make you some too." I blushed a little. "sorry about last night, I was a bit angry. And it just, poped out. Plus i'm sorry I avoided you, I didn't know you had a boyfriend when we were in the closet. Sorry, I should of been angry with myself. Not you. I must of fell a bit inlove with you." She smiled and laughed. "Edd, get me some pickels. Now!" she was still laughing when I handed her a pickel. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Edd! Jack isn't my boyfriend! He's my ex, but he isn't my boyfriend, we broke up before I left!" I knew my cheeks were turning red. She smirked, "sooooo, you still inlove? Or are you over me?" She fiddled with her hair. I blushed, "I still love you. Do you like me?" She smiled evily. "Come over here and find out." Before I had time to react she grabed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss, our lips locked and I couldn't belive it! I kissed her back. We continued kissing for a minute, she tasted like pickles. I'm pretty sure I tasted like mint toothpaste. When we broke appart I pulled her in for another. And we kissed for atleast three minutes. And then to our supprise Eddy and Ed walked in on me and Rylee while we were still kissing! We broke away and we blushed. Nobody spoke spoke for what felt like hours, then Rylee spoke up, "Uhhh, I was, ummmmm I was, er, helping him, he was drowning in his orange juice, so umm I was er, giving him CPR." She gave him an innocent smile and looked at her feet. Eddy smiled and shook a finger at us. "Rylee and Edd, sitting in a tree! K.." Rylee glared at Eddy and said, "Hey! We still have a day left! So buzz off!" Eddy and Ed left leaving me and Rylee alone. Rylee came up to me and lightly kissed my lips and walked away, making me want her even more.

Chater 19

(Back to Rylee! BTW the reson there's so much kissing is cuz a friend they should KISS and make up. So thats what i'm doing.)

I walked away from Edd, I hoped that he would follow me. I glanced back, Edd was taking a few steps forward. I smiled, and blew him a kiss. Edd grabed my arm when I reached my room and kissed me, we stood in the doorway kissing for a few seconds. I broke away from him, I pulled his arm and brought him to my bed. Our lips locked, Edd pulled me in closer. My breathing quickened, the kissing became more french, he triped. Edd fell on the bed and I layed fown next to him. We cuddled and I smiled. "I love you." Edd said. I smiled back, "I love you too."

Chapter 20

(lets visit Edd. Just so you know, i'm ignoring Ed and Eddy cuz they arn't important right now.)

I sat up, Rylee was sitting up now too.

"Did you hear that?!" She looked my way and nodded, suddenly a cute shiba inu puppy came in, layed on Rylees lap, and held a stick in its teeth. It dropped the stick in my lap as Rylee gentley rested her hand on the dog's back and started petting it! The puppy started wagging its tail and it barked. Rylee smiled and scratched it behind the ears, "hi puppy, whats your name?" The puppy barked again and jumped off the bed. Rylee grabed the stick and got off the bed to start throwing the stick for the strange puppy. I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, how sweet. Then I head foot steps, and a tall guy walked in, he had the same looks as, "Jack!" Rylee said, "your here! In Peach Creek!" Jack gave out a low chuckle. "How are you?" "Rylee smiled "great!" she ran up and gave Jack a big hug, then he smiled, "I saw your mom, she was stopping by to get her car, she told me about how long she was leaving and then she gave me your new adress, so I bought you a puppy and came right over!" Jack gave her a charming smile and Rylee said, "THANKYOU! I'm gonna name you..." Jack smiled, "Its a boy, you said you would want a boy if you ever had a kid... So I got a boy puppy." She smiled, "his name is gonna be... Arky!" She snapped her fingers and ran into the livingroom to play with Arky. Jack looked at me with a sneer, "who are you?" I glared, "I'm Rylee's boyfriend! So... Um..." Jack quickly pinned me against the wall and smiled, his hot smelly breath was all over my face. "Rylee is MINE!" Jack growled, "so unless you want me to beat your ass, back of." Jack whipped around and ran to play with Rylee and Arky, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Chapter 21

(Were going to Rylee... But we gonna see life through Jacks eyes next!)

I threw the stick for Arky, Jack came out of the room and grabed my hand, he pulled me close, and wraped his other arm around my waist leaving me mostly helpless, he kissed me! Just pulled me in and kissed me! I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away, "Jack, i'm dating Edd, not you." He looked deep into my eyes and held both my hands, "just remember, you always have me. And i'm moving into the trailer park, so i'm always just a small walk away." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and left. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, I wont go running back to him unless... I ran to Edd and hugged him, "I love you, don't listen to Jack. Just don't."

Chapter 22

(Were goin to Jack after leaving the cabin.)

I ran my fingers through my hair, Rylee was still amazing. She was dating that nerd though... I growled and walked right into an ugly kid on a bike, the guy shoved my chest and mutterd dork, I grabed the collar of his shirt and beat him to pulp. "Beat it!" I barked in his face as I began walking away. When I reached my trailer, I sat down on the grey couch and thought about Rylee. How could she replace me with HIM? I growled again. I heard knocking, I ran my fingers through my hair so it was exstra spikey, when I opened the door it was Rylee, she pinned me against the wall with a knife. "Stay AWAY from Edd!" She held the knife higher so I had to stand on my toes so I didn't have a knife in my throught. She looked me dead in the eyes for a bit, then left. I let out a whoosh of air, I sat on my couch dazed, I didn't know Rylee had that in her. I sat and wondered how many girls she had done that to about me. My mind wandered to Rylee and my breakup. I remembered standing infront of my locker one day, then Kim comming up to me, and flirting. I remember getting close to her face and saying in a deep tone, "I'm with Rylee. So stay away." Then I whinced as I recalled Rylee telling me that we were over. I also remembered leaving her ring infront of her door. I smiled slightly when I remembered seeing her wearing the ring. I was snapped out my thoughts by knocks, I opened the door to Edd, he smiled politely, "may I come in?" I opened the door a bit wider before saying, "leave the gun." He blushed and pulled the gun out of his pocket and dropped it on my lawn. I let him in and he sat on my chair, "I saw Rylee, and judging by the blood on your chin she was threating you." I rubbed my chin, and felt some warm blood on my fingers, I grabed a band aid out of a drawr and put it on. "Umm, uh, sorry, er bout earlyer." Edd held a finger my lips, "its ok." I blushed, and Edd sliped me a number, "call me if you wanna talk." He got up and left, leaving me once again dazed, I looked down at the number, I threw the card into a drawr. And sat down, what the hell just happened?

Chapter 23

(Were gonna visit Edd, yay! Or nay?)

I picked my gun up, I sighed me and Rylee had Ed and Eddy let us out early, Jack kinda killed the moment. I sighed again as I ran into Rylee and Arky. Damn I thought to myself, damn you Jack! Rylee hugged me and stole my gun, she swirled it in her hand before putting it in her back pocet. She smirked, "mine now." She kissed my cheek, I pointed to the knife sticking out of one of her large black leather boots. She blushed slightly, she pulled it out, I saw the small amount of dryed blood on the tip. Rylee quickly said, "its from my leg, I triped.." I hugged her and reached for the gun, I patted her pocets for the gun, she smirked. "Looking for this?" she wiggled the gun infront of my face, I grabed for it... But she moved it to her bra, "you're gonna reach in my shirt for a gun?" I growled, she knew I wouldn't. But she said it like she was chalanging me! I reached for her shirt slowly. She stared at me opened mouthed as I held the gun in my hand. She grabed my shirt roughly, looked me dead in the eye, and then she started kissing me! Right in the middle of the road! She whispered, "that was supper crazy." Then Rylee stepped back, fell to the ground next to Arky who already was lying their, and the last thing I saw was Jacks fist, before I blacked out.

Chapter 24

(Rylee's view!)

I opened my eyes, I saw that I was straped onto a couch, the couch was Jacks, I looked around and saw a bloody Edd on a lamp, and Arky soundly sleeping, his leash tied around a table. I tried to get up, but the knots were too tight. I growled, damn Jack being all grumpy. Jack poked his head into the room, "hello Rylee! Seems Edd and Arky are still sleeping... I guess its just me and you." Jack sat on a corner of the couch and smiled, his smile sent shivers up my spine. He looked at Edd and Arky, "it's a shame that you did this to me. Life woulda been much easyer if you hadn't turned me down and threatend me." I looked at Edd, he didn't have the gun, and my knife was gone. I looked at Jack. I growled. Damn Jack! "Cut me out, NOW." Jack laughed, "no. Unless you want to kiss me for your freedom." I looked him dead in the eyes with a sneer and said, "Never, unlike you i'm not a cheater!" I spat in his face, and glared. He wiped the spit from his face and gentely picked up Arky, Arky yawned and started wakeing up. Jack put Arky back down and fixed the leash. The he went over and kicked Edd's leg, not hard. But painfully enough for Edd to wake up in pain. I put the rope in my mouth and I tried biting it, but it's a thick rope so I was stuck. Jack smiled, "Wake up boys, I got a supprise..." Edd jolted up and screamed, "WHERE'S RYLEE AND ARKY?!" Jack looked at Edd, "how many bullies have you had?" Edd blushed and I got an idea.

Chapter 25

(Edd's view!)

Rylee glared at Jack, and I contued blushing after that question. Rylee suddenly smirked and said, "9." I looked at her dumbfoudedly, that was more than me I thought to myself. Jack glared and Rylee continued, "that's how many bullys you had before you became one." I looked at Jack. He was glaring. Rylee was holding his glare. Neither of the eye contact, Jack was thinking, but Rylee had him beat. Jack said, "92." Rylee looked as confused as I felt. Jack smiled, "92, thats how many times i've heard you sob Rylee, we used to live right next to each other, remember? Our houses were built so there was a brick wall in between us, nothing else. So I heard everthing. When you're infront of people, you're strong, smiling, brave, and perfect. Nobody would think you're sad. But when you're alone... You're sad, angry, upset, and more." Rylee stared and growled. A deep angry growl, she pulled at the ropes till some blood trickled down her arm. She ignored it and kept trying till her arms were red from blood that was smeared, rope burn, cuts, and scars. She let a tear roll down her cheek, before she blinked away the others. She bit her lip lightly. Jack smilee and he grabed a sponge, he lightly wiped it on her arms, cleaning off the blood. Just then Rylee closed her eyes and kept them closed, her breathing a little faster than sleep let me know she was still awake and alive. She pulled lightly one last time, before giving up.

Chapter 26

(Jacks view.)

I finnished wiping the blood off Rylees arms before drying her arms with a towel. I saw Edd starring at her scars, I looked at them, the long scars, the small ones, and more. I heard Edd squeak, "how did she get them?" I looked at him, "her dad, abused her. He was an acoholic, and even if he had one glass... He would hurt her, he used words, knifes, hands, and a whip. He would just beat her senceless. To her luck, he died when she was 8. He started beating her when she was 4, when he lost his job. Remember, Rylee was my neighbor since we were both infants. So I would know." Edd looked at her scars, before sighing, a deep sad sigh that made me ask, "Whats your sad parent story?" Edd looked up at me and began, "one day, when I was 6, my parents went on a trip, the trip was to Russia. But what I didn't know... Was that it was one way. They died, they were in a burgaly, and were shot." I looked at him, "then who lives with you?" Edd looked at me, "no one. I'm alone. All alone..." He smiled, "but they give me sticky notes. They gave the mail service all of them and i've been reciving sticky notes from them for 8 years." I looked at him, "what's up with the hat?" Edd muttered, "it's to hide it." I looked at him and took his hat off him, "HOLY SHIT! THATS THE WEIRDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Edds hair was rainbow colored, but the top of his head had a bald spot with a scar, the scar was small but it stood out like a light in the dark. But some light blond and black hair had started growing over it. "you dyed your hair?" Edd nodded. I made a small smile. Just then Rylee opened her eyes, she glared at me, her eyes burning me like fire. She snarled, "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!" I backed up, Rylee was on the verge of biting my head off! "How fucking dare you!" I looked at her, "what did I do?" She snarled, "You FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING BLABER!" I suddenly understood, "Rylee, Edd was curious... I just wanted to help." Rylee growled, no she growled! "If you wanted to help, you wouldn't of tied Edd, Arky, and me up! If you wanted to help, you wouldn't of attacted us! IF YOU WANTED TO HELP, YOU WOULDN'T OF CHEATED!" A few tears ran down Ryless face before she rolled over and burried her face in the couch. I heard some muffled sobs, but she didn't dare face me. I looked at my feet. I grabed Rylees knife, and cut Edd out, then I slowly cut Rylee out, I genly placed her knife in her hand and tossed Edd his gun, Edd grabed Arky, put on his hat, grabed Rylees arm, Rylee got up, she looked me dead in the eye, "I fucking swear, if I ever catch you doing anything fucking bad... I'll kill you." Rylee finnished with a whistper. I looked at her, "bye!" And Rylee looked back at me one more time, before she left.

Chapter 27

(Rylees view.)

I stormed out of Jacks trailer, I saw Edd a few steps ahead of me, it was noon, but I went home, Edd stoped and gave me Arky before he went home too. The next morning I woke up feeling terrible. I put Arky in my backyard, I got ready and went outside, I saw Kevin yelling at Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Kevin raised his fist and I ran over, I stood behind Kevin, Kevin was saying, "Wheres your dork queen now? Huh? Ya, she's a ugly dork and she should die!" I growled, walked around so I was facing him, and punched Kevin with all my might in the stomach. Kevin cryed out in pain, but I pulled out my knife and held it to his throught. Kevin backed away, "I'M SORRY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR!" I looked at Kevin, my anger rising with every second. I hit his jaw and dragged Ed, Edd, and Eddy to the park. Eddy looked at me, "thankyou! We thought you would never wake up, so we started our scam. It was good untill Kevin got mad for no reason and attacked us!" I looked at Eddy, "liar. I know a lie when I see one. You're lieing, tell me the truth." Eddy looked at me, "We tried to play catch, but the ball hit Kevin and he got mad." I looked at Eddy, and smiled, "ok. I belive you." I walked over to Edd and kissed him on the lips, it was a long hot kiss, but after 2 seconds, I pulled away. Eddy stomped him foot, "Hey Rylee, when are we gonna get our kisses?" Edd glared at Eddy, and I laughed. "You'll get your kisses when you get them!" Ed made puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip, "can we pweez get ower kiwsewz now?" I smiled, "no." Eddy frowned, "Edd is it OK with you for Rylee to kiss us?" Edd looked at Eddy and Ed, "Well Rylee, they are the reason we got back together..." I looked at Edd, "you want me to kiss them?" Edd blushed, "just a peck." I looked at Edd, "OK... First boy to my house gets kissed, like Edd, last gets a peck." I smirked, I know it sounds bad, but it'll make Edd jelous. So i'll do it to show Edd to not say things like that. I smiled, when I got inside the boys were arguing, "I got here fist!" said Ed and Eddy at the same time. I laughed, "Edd sweety, who got here first?" Edd looked at me, "tie." I looked up, "OK? You want me to kiss both of them?" Edd looked at his feet. I growled a little. I went into my livingroom, and closed the blinds, "Who goes first?" Ed steped forwards, "me!" I smirked and leaned in breathing hard, I looked Ed in the eye and got a second away from his lips, but then Edd screamed, "NO! HES DIRTY!" Edd raced and shoved Ed away and kissed me, he kissed me for 5 seconds and I held him in for more, Edd finnaly pulled away leaving a strand of spit in between us. I looked Edd in the eyes and smiled before pulling him in hungrily and kissing him more. When we were done kissing, Ed and Eddy both were covering their crotches. I smiled and whistpered in Edds ear, "come back later for dinner, i'll also make desert." I winked and Edd licked his lips, and I heard Eddy say, "can we have some desert too?" I whiped around and said, "I have two friends who want boyfriends, they are willing to move to Spain for them, they're pretty and i'll tell them about you if you buzz the hell off later." Ed and Eddy both nodded, I smiled, "good... Lets go try my scam." Eddy looked at me, "but scammings my thing." I glared and Eddy muttered, "fine." I smiled and drew up my plan. When it was finnished Eddy looked at it thoughtfuly, "this is pretty good, a raft." Edd cut in, "Rylee? We tried this once and we were ambushed by Kankers." I smiled and kissed him, "but the thing is.. Mine is a LARGE raft, big enough to hold more people. Plus mine is sturdy, and my raft is also better in many ways. So lets test it out." I steped on boared and hoped, more like hop/stomp, so I stomped in every spot, none of it cracked, none of it went underwater. I smiled, "put up the sighn." Ed hammered the sighn into the ground and yelled, "COME TO THE CRUISE OF A LIFETIME! BIGGER BETTER SHIP, LOTS MORE STURDY, PLUS NOOOOO KANKERS. WE HAVE RYLEE... SO NO KANKERS!" I saw the people come flying to put their cash in, and when everyone had payed the fine. We left.

Chapter 28

(Eddys veiw)

I crossed my arms, Rylee isn't supossed to be better than me! Edd is the builder, Ed is the helper, i'm the scammer, and Rylee's supposed to be protection! What use am I if she's a better leader than me! I growled, as Rylee yelled, "TAKE YOUR SEATS! ED, GET MOVING! EDD, TAKE LOOK OUT, EDDY, HELP THE PEOPLE.. AND BE NICE!" I growled as I asked everyone what they need. Just then I remembered the fight we had with the Kankers, we lost... But what if I fought with Rylee, and won! I would win her respect, plus I would leader again! I smirked, but how? Just then Sarah threw a towel at my head and screamed, "KANKERS!" Rylee jumped down from her seat and pulled a real sword out of her boot! She held it between her teeth and got onto Eds back, she patted Eds head and Ed went over to the Kankers boat, that was accually a bed. Rylee hopped onto the bed and held out her sword to Lees neck. Lee didn't move. Marie spoke up, "Hehehehe... You wont beat us this time... Rylee!" May jumped at Rylee, but Rylee moved away and May was swept away into the water, then Lee grabed Rylees neck, and picked her up! Rylee bit Lees hand and used her sword to cut Lees leg, Lee cried out in pain and grabed her leg. But the bed was unstable, and Lee fell face first into the water, but was washed onto the sand nearby. Marie looked at Rylee, sutch anger and hate burning in her glare, but Rylee glared right back. "Edd, is mine! He was always mine, then you came along and stole him! Well it's time I end you and take my Edd back!" Marie yelled to Rylee. Rylee said nothing but dropped her sword, "Marie, lets get on land. We can fight one on one. Winner gets Edd. Loser must stay away, forever." A few people gasped behind me, I ignored them and kept watching. Marie pulled her sails and they landed, we did too. We were in an open medow. Rylee and Marie both looked angry and ready to rip the others throght out. Rylee looked at Edd and motioned him over, Edd came and Rylee kissed him. Oviously making it nice and sweet so Marie got jelous. Marie growled and Edd ran over to the rest of the kids. The all looked as I hit the pot begining the fight. I heard Rylee mutter, "let the fight begin." Before she jumped at Marie and the fight began.

Chapter 29

(I know I just did Rylee, but she needs to be the main charactor in this chapter.)

I jumped at Marie, but she was ready. She hit me hard in the jaw, I landed but on my left foot which was already hurting. I growled and grabed Maries hair, I pulled and punched her repideantly in the face. She bit my fist and one of her teeth stayed in my hand, she shoved my chest and punched me, I scratched her face and kicked Maries stomach, she whinced and she bit me again, on my cheek. I cryed out in pain and with all my might punched her gut, she gaged and I bit her arm, she smacked me yet I never let go. I tasted some of her blood. I let go and punched her one last time. She punched me back and I threw up. She did too. When I was done barfing, I punched her jaw and she passed out. Seconds later, I did too.

I opened my eyes, I heard a beep, I saw that I was in a white room and that I was connected to a lot of wires. I looked around, I saw a nurse, "uhhh, where am I?" the nurse looked up suprisedly, "You're awake!" I looked at her, "yup, why am I here?" The nurse frowned, "you were brought here by a boy by the name Edward, better known as Edd. He brought you and a blue haired girl here. You both had sighns of major concussions. You had a broken leg, brused all over, a tooth in your hand, bite marks on your face, and more. The other girl Marie had most of the same problems exsept she was missing some bite marks, a broken arm instead of leg, a deep bite mark were her arm was broken, missing hair, and more. You are lucky you got here so soon, or you could have died, you were almost near death, but thanks to Edd.. You lived, you and Marie lived. I looked at her, "weres Edd? I want Edd! WERE IS EDD!?" The nurse looked at her feet, tears welled in her eyes, "i'm sorry... But Edd stole a car to drive you here, he refused to leave you.. So we called sucurity, they took him outside to talk to him, we found out his parents died... We called the services. So he can find a family. But he ran..." she sobed a little, "and was hit by a truck near by..." I looked at her, "what happened?" I said almost whistpering. "he almost died. But he is next door." I looked up, and I grabed a wheel chair, a sharp pain went through my sholder and the nurse gentley held my sholdur. "let me get it, you arn't healed yet." I smiled and she helped me to Edds room. I went inside and looked at Edd. I looked at him again, and I laughed. I looked at his face and as I cried I laughed. Edd was breathimg and his heart was beating! I looked at the nurse, "HE'S ALIVE!" I laughed and kissed Edds head, "thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! HE'S ALIVE!" I smiled and looked at Edd. "now he has to fight one more battle, to come back. To wake up, and live life again." The nurse smiled, "it's time for your meds." I smiled at her but as we were leaving the room I heard a loud long beep. The nurse screamed for a doctor, a tall redheaded one ran in and grabed the iorn looking ones, and put it on Edds chest, Edd didn't wake up. I began crying. Tears flooded down my face. The doctor looked at me. "He's dead."

Chapter 30

(Rylee... AGAIN!)

I looked out my window, Edd died an hour ago. I saw the clouds rolling in. I heard a deep voice, "it's gonna rain soon." I looked and saw Jack standing in the doorway. Jack smiled, I looked him dead in the eye. "Jack, do me a favor." Jack looked up, "anything!" I smiled and gave him some paper. "this is my will. Make sure nothing happens to it, or Arky. I love Arky. Just keep Arky safe. Please." A few tears rolled down my face. "I love you like you're my brother. So it hurts me to do this very much." I got up and went over to the window, as I opened it, I remembered all my memories before Peach Creek. But Jack cheating caused me to open the window, "by the way Jack, keep Marie company. Shes an amazing fighter." I started remembering Peach Creek. But as things got to Edd hating me. I stood on the window pane. "Goodbye world. I love you all." I took a deep breath and jumped. I felt a moment of pain before everlasting end came. Death.

(afterwards)

Marie and Jack got marryed and had a boy and a girl, they named the boy Harry and the girl Rylee. Kevin and Eddy ended up getting marryed and living long happy lives together. Nazz was arrested and got put in the eletric chair, Jonny became a tree farmer, Rolf never changed much, Jimmy became a model, Sarah got her anger issues sorted out and ran a world famous restraunt called Sarahs Palace where she became queen but she never got her king, Lee and May ended up living in the trailer park for the rest of their lives, Ed became a taste tester for gravy and buttered toast and jaw breakers plus he got to own many chickens, and in the after life Rylee and Edd lived happy for all of time till they got to see their friends again.

The End!


End file.
